Not Now Or Today Will You Leave Me
by Foreverundead16
Summary: Edward leaves suddenly and then Kayla my OC is a wreck and drive off to La Push. "I was just hoping to escape this pain, if it was possible. I guess that's why I didn't notice a shadow come over me"
1. Your Leaving Me?

"Kayla I'm sorry, really I am but I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"Edward please don't leave me...it's not like I was that badly hurt I pleaded."

He took my face in his hands. "Kayla it would be best if I go you might not think that but I know it's best for you".

He said. I felt my face becoming hot, the pressure began to build up inside of me and then I exploded.

"FINE!" I screamed so loud it echoed throughout the small house. He looked at me wide-eyed and said

"Kayla please calm down. Why don't you just sit down for a while he said as he began to come closer.

"Shhh" he whispered and just as he was about to wrap his arms around me and then it happened….. I panicked.

I dodged his embrace and bolted straight out the door.

I think it was raining out.

Honestly it didn't matter. I just kept running until I saw my little silver Rav 4.

I jumped into the driver's seat and jammed my keys into the ignition and put that damn car so fast into reverse that I had to swerve out of my mailbox's direction.

I was speeding as fast as I could to the only place I couldn't be followed by him.

La Push.

I continued to drive until the blur of Edward was out of my rear view mirror.

I sighed and felt the tears begin to fall down my cheeks.

The car came to a stop as I pulled over on the side of the road.

I opened me door and walked over to a short decaying tree stump.

The rain began to pour down harder.

I didn't even notice the rain. I was too far gone to notice anything.

As the rain's speed and intensity increased so did my tears.

I decided to curl up on the muddy forest floor and try to find some form of happiness but I wasn't sure if I had any left.

Edward was and forever will be my everything….my one source of true happiness.

Slowly my eyes began to close and my thoughts were fading in and out.

I was just hoping to escape this pain, if it was possible.

I guess that's why I didn't notice a shadow come over me, I just hope that this shadow whoever or whatever it is will give me some kind of relief.

Okay this is my first story. I don't plan on having it be a one shot but if I don't get many people to review on this then I don't think I'll continue it sooooo REVIEW!!!


	2. Wait, Did you just say Edward Cullen!

"So is she conscious yet?"

"No, she should be up in a few hours though."

"Your lucky you found her when you did, Jesse."

At that moment I snapped my head up.

I looked around and I was on the forest floor anymore, I was in a bed.

It had a black comforter with a rainbow splattered pattern.

There was two people sitting in chairs.

One was a muscular, tan boy with spiky black hair who was fast asleep. The other was a short, dark hair girl with a tutu and leggings with a band tee on.

She reminded me of a dark pixie.

The girl walked over toward me.

"Hey, sleepy head."

I couldn't form words I just stared blankly at her.

"Oh, do you want some water?"

I nodded.

She walked out of the room.

I grabbed my phone which was on the nightstand.

It was 9am and it was Wednesday.

WEDNESDAY! I had been asleep for almost a day!

The girl returned with the glass a water I had asked for.

I gulped it down within a minute.

"Hello, I'm Jesse." she said with a smile.

"I'm Kayla" "And how long have I been out for?" I asked.

"Umm…about a day, I think." she giggled

"What happened?" I asked as I rubbed my head. It was sore and had a lot of twigs and mud dried in it.

"Well, we found you right after the La Push line and you were unconscious in the cold rain and you were laying in a huge puddle of mud." she said with a giggle once she said " puddle of mud."

"Oh." I said as I began to chuckle myself. "Wait, you said "we", who's "we" ?"

"That would be me and Jacob". She stated as she pointed to the dark haired boy asleep in the chair.

"Where's…..I paused. "Edward."

"Edward?." she said with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Yeah, he lives in Forks. He's a va…." I stopped.

"A what?" "A vampire?" she said the word vampire like when you have a bad taste in your mouth.

"Wait! Are you talking about Edward as in Edward Cullen?" she said.

I sat silently for a moment. "Y-y-yes." I stammered out.

That's when I first heard Jesse scream.

Okay second chapter. Haven't gotten many hits or reviews. Sadness. Hopefully more people with fave or watch the story. :] R&R pretty please :D


	3. A Bicycle And A Whole Lot Of Cuteness

"Jesse, Jesse! Stop screaming, its okay." said Jacob.

"But, did you not hear her? She said "Edward Cullen". Jesse replied as she continued to stare wide-eyed at me.

"Umm…I think I better go." I said as I began to feel unwelcome in this house.

I began for the door. Just as I was about to turn the doorknob a slim, dark haired girl came gracefully into the room and went right over to Jesse, who had this look of totally shock and anger on her face.

I stood there silently in the room as Jacob turned toward the slim, dark haired girl and said " Sorry, for the screaming Emily, but Jesse is having a total meltdown."

Her eyes quickly shifted from me to Jesse. "Well, Why? What happened?" Emily said.

Jacob began to open his mouth and then Jesse blurted out "She's with or was with EDWARD CULLEN!!" she yelled.

I wonder why they were making such a big deal about Edward. The name haunted me even when I spoke it in my thoughts. "So, what was the big deal?" I thought. I kept thinking until I saw Jacob's nose twitch repeatedly. "Wolves!"

While I had been thinking Emily and Jacob were sitting Jesse down on the bed and trying to make her calm down and put the lighter she had in her hand away.

I looked at them and looked back at the door and that's when I did what I do best. Run. I swiftly ran out the door to a right down the wooden staircase and crashed right into a kitchen chair. I skidded my knee and I saw the blood begin to ooze out but I didn't care. I got up and ran outside. It wasn't raining out anymore but the skies were in an overcast. I searched around the yard for my car. I heard people quickly moving around inside and I knew I didn't have much time. I found a bicycle and began pedaling. The bike was old. You could tell with the rust on parts of it. It used to be a dark purple. The tires looked old and worn and the seat's cushioning was so worn down, I felt like someone was stabbing a knife into my butt. I looked back. I didn't see anyone or anything following me but I still felt a presence. I continued pedaling until I reached the line that in which divided La Push from Forks.

I got off the bike and stared. Stared at my torn skinny jeans that were drenched in mud, my hair that had god knows what lurking within and my shirt. My favorite shirt was tattered and had holes in it.

I walked across the line into Forks. I still felt that presence but I didn't care. I continued walking along the road's edge until a car pulled up along side of me.

"Umm…excuse me, miss?" the driver said.

I hated being called miss. It made me feel old.

"I was wondering if you needed a ride?" asked the driver.

I examined the vehicle. It was a bright red. It was slender vehicle and it had little flame designs on the mirrors. I think it was a Dodge Charge, which was one of my favorite type of cars. Too bad it wasn't a purple one.

I nodded as I opened up the passenger door.

The boy driving it looked no older than 17.

He had hair in front of his face. It was jet black with a few blonde streaks in his bangs. He was fit too. His arms were muscular but he had a slim stomach with scrawny legs. I notice he had a lip piercing on his left side.

"Hi, my name is Alex." he said as he looked at me and smiled.

He was wicked cute. His smile lit up his whole face and made his eyes sparkle.

"Mines Kayla." I replied.

"So, Kayla, what were you doing walking all by you lonesome into Forks?" he asked.

"Well I felt the need to walk and I guess I just ended up on my way to Forks." I said with a smile.

He laughed. "I'm glad I gave you a ride before some other guy saw a pretty girl like you walking all alone. Who knows what could of happened then?" he said.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a few blurs in the rear view mirror. They were coming. Coming up fast.

Well that's chapter 3. It's quite long. It's 8am and I've been working since 6am. Ugh…I'm exhausted. R&R pretty please :]


	4. One Last Time

We continued along the road. I kept seeing the blurs in the rear view mirror.

"So, exactly what were you doing sitting on the side of the road?" Alex said.

"Well, I was….ummm running away from my…uhhh….friends." I said as I continuously looking out the mirror.

"Running?" he said as he gave me a puzzled look. "But not many people run from their friends usually."

"Well I'm not an ordinary girl. Haha I'm far from it. I said with a chuckle.

"Not ordinary ehy. Well I like things that are different." he smiled.

It was so obvious that he was hitting on me but honestly I loved it and I just kept flirting back.

"Yes. I'm quite different but, your way to plain for me haha." I smiled.

"What?!" he said as he slammed on the breaks. We came to a complete stop. The rain continued to drizzle off the hood of the car onto the cold and drenched pavement.

I refused to look at him. I didn't wanna see the look on his face.

"Me, plain!" he yelled after a minute of silence.

"I have you not looked at me!" he said as he continued to yell.

"First of all, I have a fucking lip piercing." "Second of all, I don't dress like all those damn preppy folks." his face became redder and redder as he yelled more and more.

Then, it happened.

As quick as lighting. They came.

They slammed down on the hood of the car. As I expected they smashed out the windshield and grabbed me. I screamed. I was picked up by a pasty looking guy. I looked up fearful in his eyes, hoping it would be Edward but I knew it wasn't. This stranger's eyes were blood-thirsty red. They were glowing at me. He leaned in closer until his was right at my neck. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alex. The poor kid was paralyzed with fear. He just started as this creature had me by the throat and was about to suck my blood. Then just as this thing was about to kill me. His nose twitched. It began twitching fiercely. "Thank you werewolves." I said to myself. I must of smelt so much like them that he instead threw me onto the pavement. I landed pretty hard. I heard another scream and I knew who it was. The creature, vampire, whatever you wanna call it had Alex by his throat against a tree. He was struggling but it was no use for this thing's strength. At that moment I pushed myself up from the wet pavement. I began running toward Alex and the vampire. I didn't realize that I was covered in blood. I guess that's why I felt so dizzy while I was running. I reached them. The vampire let go of Alex and turned to me. I screamed "Run!" to Alex. He scampered off into the forest. He stopped before he ran into a clearing and watched me as I began to take on this inhumanly thing. The blood loss was getting to me. I was barely breathing. The vampire was in a crouched position and he was growling. The thirst in his eyes was growing. I had a feeling this was it. He lunged at me. His impact took me to the ground, where more of my blood began spilling out. I think he broke one of my arms cause I felt a sharp pain throughout my body. I was scared to go but the tears were streaming. I thought of the one thing that always made me happy. Edward. I thought how much I was in love with him and if he hadn't left that I wouldn't be in this state right now. I looked up into the eyes of my killer. He had already cleaned up the blood that had seeped out of me. I felt his teeth sink slowly into my skin. The venom raced throughout my veins. I couldn't even scream out in pain. My vision started to become fuzzy. I closed my eyes and pictured Edward one last time.

Chapter 4 is up. This one is depressing. I love love love the last line though. I hope you like. :] I tried to make sure my grammar was correct but its prolly not haha. Hope you read anyways. R&R pretty please :]


End file.
